


In between skeletons and magic

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Reader Is Badass, Reader is a mage, Reader is centuries old, Reader is very cheerful and fun but can also be serious and scary, Reverse Harem, adding tags along the way, reader is female, updates randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dont get attached. Dont let your emotions cloud your judgement. You were a mage who sought fun, you were thrilled with anything that makes your soul thrum in excitement. Yet those words still stuck to your mind ever since that faithful day the family you knew betrayed you.You were trying to escape from your past and ended up in a universe filled with skeletons.Somewhere as hijinks and stupid decisions ensued, youre caught up in between skeletons.And for some reason, you dont want to let them go.And they werent about to let you go either.





	In between skeletons and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bump into a wall that was actually a skeleton.

The high mage council, a powerful group that regulates and contains mages from all lands from abusing their power, limitting the uses of their magic.

 

Some say they are a blessing and a curse, others say they cut off a mages potential while some say they protect the mages from becoming unstable.

 

This council, they were looking for you.

 

You have escaped their grasp just a few hours ago, using your sharp witts, creativity as well as thinking skills to outsmart even the leaders. You were a highly respected mage, one of the top 5 powerful ones in fact. You were a dog on a leash when it came to the council, you obeyed their every command and in turn they trusted you and finally promoting you in rank, It was their gravest mistake. 

 

You werent blind, you could see through their manipulations, their rules and how they use their sweet words to coaxe one to submission. You have known it since the day you had lost trust in them, since the day your younger brother and sister dissapeared.

 

Here you are, gliding and surfing around the land in your invisible cloak, finally free from their choking hold. You were standing on a magical shield you have conjured, it pulsed with blue magic as you glided in the air.

 

All the years of enduring their rules, their orders, it finally paid off as a laughed escaped you. Wind rushed through your face and adrenaline coursed through your face, the buildings were a blur in your high speed chase. You look back to see if anyone had followed you, there were none which made your grin widen.

 

You came to a stop to land on a particular building, a bakery it seemed. Your landing was graceful as the shield below your feet slowly floated down to the ground before vanishing in little specks of blue. You adjust your cloak, making sure that you were still invisible before you ran and jumped from the roof of building to building. 

 

You dont remember being free was this fun. You didnt regret destroying your high mages badge, anywhere is better than being trapped and forced to obey like a caged dog.

 

Finally landing on a particular building, you swerved to the left as your eyes located a long pipeline that goes down, you grip on it with your two hands and slid down to the ground. Your body moved and finally you were in a narrow and dark alley, a wall in front of you with no way to escape but you just raised your hands, shooting a blast of purple magic that turned to a portal stuck on the wall. It swirled with color as your body pushed forward in glee as you pass through the purple mesh.

 

Never have you been so glad to have learned the illegal quantum magic the high council had banned. You finally mastered it over the years of practice and failures, it was a very high accomplishment. 

 

As you felt your form slid through the portal, You feel the gust of wind in your hair and the rainy scent of dewdrops and wood.

 

Dont get attached.

 

Dont let emotion cloud your judgement.

 

You blink back the tears threatening to escape as you remembered the people you once called family. The very same people who taught you magic, given you a home, made you feel like family. Theyll miss you, maybe or theyll get angry at finding out you escaped. You brought honor to them being one of the strongest mage afterall. You clenched your teeth, this is why getting attached would hurt. People would just use you over and over again for their own benefits while you just catered to their every command, blinded by the love you felt for them. The day they betrayed you finally made you open your blind eyes as you saw the truth and it shook you with anger and grief.

 

Humans would do anything to bring themselves up, not minding all the others that were trampled and laying low beside their feet. If it comes to it, they would also bring someone to their downfall.

 

You put up a smile, shaking your head. The past is in the past. Theres no use in going back, we should look forward to the present and not dwell on history.

 

As you felt the wind slow down, you finally step out of your portal only to bump into hard stone.

 

You open your eyes to see what you have bumped into only to be greeted by a skeleton.

 

.

 

.

 

Wait...Skeleton?!

 

"da'fuck?" the deep rumble of his voice startled you making you glance down to see a literal skeleton on the ground, rubbing his face as his red eyelights(?) looked you over with a sneer. "what're ya doin here, human?"

 

Holy macaroni, it IS a skeleton.

 

Just where on earth did your portal teleport you to? But holy shit, a real fucking skeleton was in front of you. A literal walking animated skeleton. This is so cool that you could litterally feel your eyes sparkle in disbelief.

 

Your eyes raked his form, he was wearing a leather jacket over his red turtleneck sweater, he was also wearing basketball shorts with golden stripes and is that...a collar on his neck? You didnt question it but overall, his whole form screamed edgy Mcedgeface.

 

"Um sorry for bumping into you." you start and offered your hand for him to take as he was still sitting on the ground, rubbing his face. 

 

He regarded you with an expression you cant decipher as he stood up without giving your hand much of a glance, he dusted off his shorts and finally faced you with a shit eating grin, a golden tooth visible in those wide shark like teeth he has. You awkwardly withrawed your hand that was still raised to carefully tuck it under your cloak as you gave him a small smile, looking up at the tall skeleton.

 

His eyelights scanned you as if looking for something before his deep voice growled "i aint asking ya again, human. what are ya doin here?" he grabbed your cloak, lifting you up until your feet dont touch the ground, you gave a gasp in surprise at his abrupt force. Your hands flying to clutch at his in an attempt to make him let go.

 

"course' i aint complaining that a doll like you is here but this is monster only property, capiche?" he groused, shaking you as if to knock more sense into your shivering form. You held up your hands in mock surrender, choking at his hold. "Y-yeah! I didnt know, ill be on my way! I was only passing through!"

 

He tossed you as you roughly hit the grass with a groan. You watch as he put his skeletal hands in his pockets, stance looking laid back. "ya sure about that, doll? d'ya even know where ya are right now?"

 

He shrugged when you didnt move an inch and continued "youre in the multiverse, no human can get in 'ere unless... well, we have a problem now, dont we?"

 

You were lost as he continued to talk, the hell was he on about? What kind of universe is this where monsters and skeletons exist? Multiverse? What?

 

"so, might be better if you open that pretty little mouth of yours and explain or else ya wont like what would happen next."

 

Was he threatening you? Threatening a high lvl mage that lived for centuries? 

 

Well as much you would like to beat the shit out of him, you couldnt risk letting your magic run wild in an unknown universe, atleast you were far away from the mage council for them to detect it. You decide to let him go, causing a fight in an unfamiliar place might be suicide.

 

So you did the only thing that popped in your mind, you ran.

 

You laughed as you hear him shout profanities at you. Being free was so much fun. You would definitely do this again in a heartbeat.

 

This was definitely better than being stuck at home doing stupid paperwork and greeting your family with a fake smile.

 

The breeze felt nice on your skin, your cloak fluttering behind you as you turned to an alley and activated your invisibility, slowing to a walk as you tried to be as silent as you could. 

 

Your eyes widened as you saw the same skeleton materialized in thin air just a few feet in front of you, you held your breath and force yourself to still.

 

He looked around, browbones scrunched up as he glanced around looking pissed before dissapearing into thin air again.

 

You snickered at that but your attention was swept away as you realized he knew quantum magic. Your eyes narrowed, hes dangerous, probably on par with your own magic. This isnt good, youve never met another person knowing such illegal and powerful magic before. You better stay away.

 

Speaking of which, you better find more information about this world, seeing as random beings such as skeletons exists. 

 

You walked into town, scanning the various beings that went about their day, funny is that they were all skeletons. Maybe you have gone crazy and went to a universe where humans died and arrised as zombies?

 

This was really weird yet you dont find them creepy, more like curiosity. You've been a scientist before and all this is bringing your nerdy side to surface, you really want to know how those bones work. At some point, they looked expressive and malleable yet they also look rough to touch which baffled you.

 

You stopped in your tracks just beside a streetlamp as you saw the skeleton that chased you just a few moments ago, this time he was talking to another skeleton. This new one wore a sky blue hoodie, white shirt underneath it and basketball shorts with white stripes. Pink fuzzy sleepers accompanied his feet and his face held a relaxed smile. Instead of red pinpricks, his eyes were cute little dots of white.

 

"you sure youre alright in the head, red? maybe you just imagined it."

 

You couldnt help but listen in to their conversation, head perked as you rock yourself on the ground. 

 

"didn't imagine it, ya think i would joke about a human?"

 

"it wont be the first time you did, red."

 

"ha ha. very punny but tibia honest theres no time to joke around now. theres a human on the loose."

 

Your face scrunched up. Are they seriously doing puns? You listened some more but decided against it as the two went to a pun war that would probably make you explode if you hear one more bone pun uttered by the two. Honestly that was ridiculous.

 

You decided to ignore them as you make your way towards wherever, listening to passing conversations as you finally land to a park. There werent any skeletons in sight as you finally relaxed. Withdrawing your magic to make you visible again. You sat down beside a tree and think.

 

From what you have gathered from the random conversations you have heard. This was a universe for monsters to hang out? Or for monsters that dont have any place to go because of what happened in their own uniniverse. Your face scrunched up. Wait does that mean... All these monsters here know quantum magic?

 

That actually sounds so cool. A universe filled with badass skeletons who knew the most powerful magic in existence. You grin, the mage council would be so scared to even set foot in a place like this that is if they got their hands to practice on quantum magic.

 

But this universe, this is litterally your style. Having an army of badass skeletons might not be so bad, maybe you should gather allies as soon as possible. From what youve experienced, it seemed some of these monsters are hostile and disliked humans for some reason but who were you to blame. You dislike humans too.

 

Now that you mentioned it, you were surprised that monsters were alive in this universe, in your world they had died in the human monster war.

 

Why would humans want to get rid of them anyway, monsters were amazing. Who would even say that A talking animated skeleton is not cool?

 

Lost in your thoughts, you dont notice the skeleton also leaning on the same tree, he turned around, his head tilting so that he was on level with your ear.

 

"finally found ya, sweetcheeks." he growled low, his breath ghosting over your ear which had you to squeak in surprise. Before you were about to use your magic to teleport in panic, he grabbed and turned you as he pushed you against the tree, back faced towards him. His hands clutchting your own as he trapped them behind your back. Your heart was punding like crazy, completely dumbfounded at not noticing his presence sooner.

 

"so... where were we?"

 

Oh what do you know, it was edgy mcedgeface. Wow he was cute and youll admit, you were startled at first but a measly bag of bones trying to look scary and tough was hilarious. 

 

You tilt your head over your shoulder, glancing at him in the corner of your eyes. You didnt like people who didnt respect your personal space. 

 

You also definitely didnt like people disrespecting you and slamming you against a tree. 

 

Who cares if this was unknown territory, you were so done at pretending weak. If a fight breaks out or if he decides to call his allies, you couldnt care less. You just want to smash his face on a stone.

 

You gave him a snarky grin. Surprised flashed his face at the jovial expression you gave.

 

No one messes with a powerful mage unless they have a deathwish.

 

"Let me go boneboy or ill show you what it is to see the meaning of hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated ^o^


End file.
